


Grave Knight

by Crowcat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anti-Hero, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Halflings, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Swordfighting, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowcat/pseuds/Crowcat
Summary: Rausk was never a particularly good paladin, and now that he finds himself stripped of his old life, he decides to create a new one. The opportunity comes in the form of a young witch named Kieri living deep in the woods.Together they set out to speak with a god of death and to see what the world has to offer them on the way.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. In Which Rausk Escapes

There were three things Rausk knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. First was that the wound in his side wasn’t something he could walk off. Second that running through these woods at night without a torch to guide him was at best only a little less dangerous than staying put. Thirdly he knew that he could never go back. In a single night he had lost everything that he had worked for, everything he owned and everyone in his life. All that being said, Rausk had always been a terrible paladin, so maybe he was due for a change.   
He kept his hand clamped down hard on the deep wound in his side and he knew that the only reason he didn’t feel the cold night was because of the adrenaline. He ducked around the gnarled branches of trees, barely visible in the pitch dark and crawled through passageways used only by animals. He was pretty sure he’d have a few nasty scratches, and his bare feet were probably torn up more than a little, but he’d worry about that later. Rausk wasn’t bad in a fight, but trying to take down a pack of dogs and a group of fully armed and armored men with his bare hands while grievously wounded was perhaps a bit much, and he was pretty sure he’d be remembered as a low character no matter how heroic his last stand.  
He paused for a moment, listening to the distant barking of dogs and the shouting of his former compatriots. He’d managed to gain some ground, though he wasn’t quite sure how. He was no ranger and this forest was known to be dense and harsh. That’s probably why they were going to bury him here. He was ready to start running again, when he caught a faint glow off in the darkness. He glanced back towards the dogs, then at the light. He could keep stumbling through the darkness and probably bleed out or die of infection if they didn’t catch up to him first, or he could try his luck. Rausk grumbled and made for the light.   
It was a cabin, small and inviting, with the light of a fire shining out from under the door. The structure was almost swallowed by the trees and undergrowth and managed to appear as ominous as it did cozy. There were no windows to peer into, so Rausk took a chance, hoping that whoever was inside might be friendly and inclined to help. He knocked at the sturdy oak door and it opened just enough for a young woman to peer through. Rausk could see the tip of a crossbow bolt pressed through the crack in the door and he unconsciously angled himself to present less of an easy target.  
“Please, I’ve been attacked by bandits and I’m seriously injured. I just barely escaped and they’re still looking for me. Will you let me in?” He said. Rausk didn’t like to beg, but lying had always served him well and if she was kind enough to help him he could probably make it up to her. She stared at him with large eyes of mismatched color, gleaming green and purple in the firelight.   
“Well… you’re either stupid, desperate, or you have no idea who I am. Come in.” She said, and the door opened. Rausk hesitated. The woman walked back into the cabin, setting her crossbow down on a wooden table next to a half eaten bowl of something that smelled rather good.   
“You certainly know how to make someone feel welcome.” He said, with only a mild amount of sarcasm. He followed her, deciding that his chances were still better inside the cabin than out.   
“Shut the door behind you and no one will find us.” She said, setting a place for him at the table. Rausk stepped inside and closed the door. Looking around he started to get a sense of the place. If there was a danger here he wanted to know what it was.   
She wasn’t really hiding much. There were old tomes, drying herbs and all manner of strange things preserved in jars. She had a separate cauldron that clearly wasn’t for culinary purposes next to a workbench in the far corner and there was more than one tiny doll with needles stuck through it. It wasn’t exactly a mystery as to why she was out here.   
“So… witchcraft?” he asked. Letting out a grunt as he lowered himself into a chair. Rausk didn’t particularly want to show weakness, but his wound was starting to really hurt. She hesitated for a moment and Rausk saw her eyes dart over to the crossbow.  
“Yes. Witchcraft.” She said, crossing her arms and meeting his gaze.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m probably the last person who should be casting judgment right about now.” Rausk continued, flashing her his most charming smile. She raised an eyebrow.   
“And who did you say you were again?” She asked. Rausk did his best to look haunted. Maybe he should have chosen either a different story or curbed the cavalier attitude a bit.  
“I’m a traveling merchant. Bandits pursued me and killed the guards I’d hired. They took everything I had and one of them stabbed me. I barely got away, it was awful.” He said, keeping an eye on her expressions so he could judge her reaction. She mostly just looked amused.   
“You know how to tell a lie.” She said.   
“Pardon?” Rausk said.   
“You fain all the right emotions, but there’s a problem.” She said.  
“And what’s that?” Rausk said, crossing his arms back at her.   
“ You’re not wearing a shirt.” She replied, with a smug look.  
“The bandits took everything including the shirt off my back. Why would that possibly preclude me from being a merchant?” He asked.   
“Simple. No merchant has that much muscle. The only way someone gets to be built like you is through years of combat training. Not to mention the fact that after all the raids, no one around here likes orcs or half orcs enough to buy anything from them even if one of them decided to try and sell something.” She said, calmly sitting down and picking the crossbow back up. She aimed it at his chest.  
“So, lets try this again pretty boy.” She said. Rausk laughed.  
“You’ve got to be the first person in history to call a half orc pretty boy.” Rausk replied, shifting in his seat.   
“Yeah, I was just trying to piss you off.” She said with a smile.   
“So are you going to shoot me?” Rausk asked, slowly and carefully reaching for his bowl of food and taking a bite. It was very good and he hoped he’d stay alive long enough to finish it.  
“Not if you tell me the truth.” She replied. Rausk set the bowl back down just as carefully and shrugged.   
“Well I guess it can’t get that much worse. What do you want to know?”   
She relaxed the crossbow just a little and leaned back in her chair, presumably to gather her thoughts. Rausk couldn’t help but look her over. She seemed almost like a half elf but there was something just a little off about that. She was beautiful though, with long black hair and pale skin. She was dressed in a green wool skirt and wore a corset over the simple white linen blouse that she let hang off her shoulders. It was a beauty that seemed easy and effortless and since he wasn’t sure he was going to live through this anyway, Rausk didn’t try too hard to keep his appreciation a secret.   
“You’re lucky I like to be looked at.” She said, grinning at him. “So first off I’d like to know your name. You’re real name. No more lies.”  
“I figured it was only fair, you certainly looked at me plenty.” Rausk said, returning the grin. She leaned back and crossed her legs.  
“Well, whenever a tall fit shirtless man shows up on my door asking for help I try not to be too shy. It’s almost the plot of a book I used to hide under my bed when I was a teenager. So who are you and what really happened?” She asked.   
“Tell me your name first.” Rausk replied. She raised and eyebrow and gestured with the crossbow to let him know she was still in charge. Rausk met her gaze and stayed quiet. She sighed.  
“Kieri Halwin. I make potions and I curse people who piss me off.” She said, and gestured again with the crossbow for Rausk to continue.   
“Very nice to meet you Kieri, my name is Rausk Corva, I kill people and make very poor career choices due to attractive women.” He said, and Kieri laughed.  
“Okay, very charming, so how exactly did you end up out here?” She asked, setting her crossbow in her lap to pour him a cup of something, which she passed over the table.   
“I was training to be a paladin. The priest who ran the orphanage thought it might channel my violent urges into something positive. I did pretty well with the fighting bit, not as well with the religious stuff. “ Rausk began.  
“You definitely don’t seem like a paladin. “ Kieri said.  
“I’m pretty good at pretending, some girls like the whole knight in shinning armor bit. We were supposed to be celibate, but that ship sailed pretty fast. I got caught with someone’s beautiful young bride and she told everyone it had been against her will. A few hours ago I was dragged out of bed. The groom and a bunch of thugs dragged me out here, one of them stuck a knife in my side and I pretended to go down. While they were talking I scrambled off into the bushes and here I am. That’s about it. I guess you can only get away with something so many times.” Rausk finished.   
“Huh. So how many times did you get away with it?” Kieri asked.  
“With her specifically? Six times. In general… a lot.” He replied. Kieri laughed.   
“Well, I certainly can’t judge either.” She said, setting down the crossbow. Rausk took a drink from the cup she’d passed over, which turned out to be mead. At this point he was just too tired to keep anything a secret anymore.   
“Finish the mead and I’ll take a look at that wound. I’m actually a pretty good healer, as strange as it feels to say that.” She said. Rausk swallowed what was left of the mead and pulled his chair out to make it easier for her to stitch him up.  
“Why would that be strange? I thought witches did a lot of healing.” He said. Kieri got up and retrieved an old healers kit from near her workbench.   
“That’s true, but you could say I’m a bit of a specialist.” She said.  
“Oh? How so?” Rausk asked, as Kieri knelt down and began cleaning his wound. She clearly knew what she was doing, but she wasn’t exactly gentle and Rausk had to grit his teeth to get through the pain.   
“I get most of my powers from, uh, a death god.” She said. There was nervousness in her voice and she kept her eyes on what she was doing.   
“Sounds a lot easier than killing on behalf of a god of healing, light and vaguely defined goodness.” Rausk replied. Though her face was angled down he thought he caught a smile.   
“You seem anxious.” Rausk said. Kieri shook her head.  
“Well you were a paladin, I just admitted to you that I bargained for power from a death god and I don’t have a crossbow aimed at you anymore.” She said.   
“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure that without medical attention I’m going to die, and I try and keep my poor decisions relegated to sex with beautiful women.” Rausk replied.  
“You’re awfully up front about that.” Kieri said as she began sewing up the wound. Rausk watched the needle go through his green flesh and felt lucky to have such a strong stomach.   
“So far it seems like you trust me more when I tell the truth, which is refreshing. You also don’t seem to mind that I’m a bit of a man whore, and like I said, I was put in paladin training because I’m good at killing things. I’d probably be better off making deals with a death god too. Rausk replied. Kieri laughed.  
“Be careful what you wish for.” She said.   
The two fell into a surprisingly easy silence. Rausk stared off into space, wondering for a moment what his life would look like now. He was surprised to find himself rather ok with it all. He’d never been given much choice in how he lived his life, so the prospect of starting over from scratch was actually kind of appealing. Kieri finished sewing up the wound as Rausk pondered his uncertain future. Other than the occasional stab of pain from his would-be nurse, he found himself getting quite comfortable in the warmth that radiated from the fire and he was starting to feel the mead just a little.  
However, Rausk was pulled out of his reverie rather abruptly as he felt Kieri’s slender hand running up the inside of his thigh. He looked down, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Kieri met his gaze with a mischievous grin and shrugged.  
“Maybe I want to see what you’ve got while you’re still too injured to escape.” She said. Rausk laughed and reached down to gently tuck a lock of black hair behind one of Kieri’s slightly pointed ears.  
“I’m starting to think I should’ve fallen into the clutches of a wicked witch much sooner.” Rausk said. Kieri ran her hand farther inward. Rausk felt himself getting harder as Kieri’s hand passed over it.   
“Well if I like you enough maybe I can fall into your clutches next time.” She said, blushing just a little as she unbuttoned his pants. Kieri pulled out Rausks impressive cock as he slipped his hand behind her head. She looked more than satisfied as Rausk gently pulled her head down towards him. She kissed along the thick shaft.   
“If I go too far in any way just let me know, ok?” He said. She looked up at him, her mismatched eyes gleaming as she kissed the head of his cock.  
“I’ll certainly let you know, but trust me, I like it very rough and living deep in the woods doesn’t get me laid very often.” She said as she began undoing the buttons on her blouse. It didn’t exactly hide her cleavage and with only a couple of buttons undone, Kieri’s breasts fell out over the top of her corset. She wrapped them around his cock, which only got harder against the soft milky flesh.   
“If you insist.” Rausk said with an evil grin. He laced his fingers through her dark hair and tightening his grip. He pressed the witch’s soft little mouth down around his big green cock and she managed to swallow most of it, with only a little of the shaft between her lips and her breasts. She gagged and Rausk pulled her back up again. She came up panting for air with a big gin plastered across her face.  
“I think I’ll keep you.” She said, Rausk stroked her long black hair.   
“I’m a free man now. I think I’ll be doing the keeping this time.” He said, pushing her back down again. He kept up a good rhythm despite his injury, but couldn’t help but look forward to when he was healed enough to really do some damage. No more pretense of celibacy, no more religious taboos, it was time to have some fun.   
Rausk enjoyed pushing her head down but she supplied plenty of the enthusiasm herself. Kieri deepthroated the huge cock over and over again as Rausk let her head go and got his hands on her perfect breasts. He squeezed and played with them and she made a muffled shriek and then a moan as he pinched her nipples. His cock started to twitch as he got closer. Kieri pulled her mouth off his cock and began moving her tits up and down the shaft. Rausk swore as cum erupted over the pretty young witch’s tits, coating them in white wet glistening strands. Kieri slowed down and began lapping up Rausk’s cum from her tits as best she could.  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Kieri finished licking the cum from her tits and put her lips back around Rausk’s cock to lick up the rest of it. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and squeezed the last little bit into her mouth, swallowing it before rolling his foreskin back up. She leaned back on her heels, grabbing a napkin from the table to clean the last little bits she’d been unable to lap up with her tongue.   
“Best guest I’ve had in years.” She said, laughing as she buttoned her blouse back up. Rausk grabbed the napkin after she was finished and wiped his cock clean before buttoning his pants.   
“I think the queen could learn a thing or two about hospitality from you.” Rausk chuckled. Kieri got to her feet and sat back down in her chair, tossing the napkin into a basket in the corner.   
“I’m a great instructor, but I think I’d rather teach those princesses.” she replied. Rausk grinned at the mental picture he was forming.  
“I like the way you think.” He said.


	2. In Which Rausk Borrows An Axe

Rausk brought the axe down, splitting the log neatly in half. It was early spring and warm enough that his lack of adequate clothing wasn’t life threatening. Kieri had made him a new shirt, but material was limited and by her own admission her sewing skills didn’t go much beyond closing wounds. At least his side was feeling better. She was finally letting him do something other than rest and as much as he teased her about keeping him in her bed all the time, he was glad to do something physical. It wasn’t the first time Rausk had been injured, but it was probably the worst. He was happy that she knew enough magic to speed up the process, even if she wasn’t one of those clerics who could make it disappear instantly.  
Time had gotten a little hard to judge. Rausk had kept track of the first few days, but he’d spent so much time inside that he couldn’t help but loose count. No one had found him though. With luck he was assumed dead and he could start a new life in relative peace. Rausk had been getting some ideas during the long hours of rest and now that he was moving around again he was almost ready to act. Kieri had been sitting nearby and seemed to enjoy watching him swing the axe. Rausk didn’t mind an audience, and had been making a show of it. He brought the axe down again, splitting one last log before stopping to wipe sweat off his brow.  
“Kieri?” Rausk asked as he leaned the axe up against the stump he’d been using as a chopping block. The sun was getting to him just a little, and it seemed like a good time to take a break  
“Hmm?” she responded. Kieri had been sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree resting a chin in her hand. The dried herbs she’d been sorting into jars were long since finished and as far as he could tell, she was just watching.  
“So if one wanted to, say… bargain for supernatural power with a god of death, how would one go about that?” He asked. She gave an amused smile, raising her eyebrows.  
“Is one thinking of becoming a witch?” Kieri asked. Rausk sat down on the chopping block, resting his chin in one hand.  
“Well to be honest my style is more of the shove a pole arm through their stomach variety, but paladins get to wield divine power to heal people and destroy the undead, so maybe I can be whatever the opposite of that is.” He said.  
“I guess that makes a kind of sense.” She replied.  
“So how did you get your powers?” Rausk asked, reaching behind his head to undo the leather tie that had kept his long hair out of his face while he was working.  
“I asked an oracle.” She replied. “Or rather I ran into an oracle by accident when I was on my way somewhere else. She got me in contact with a death god and I made a pact. Simple as that.”  
“How do you accidentally run into an oracle?” He asked.  
“Well, that’s part of a longer story but essentially I was trying to answer a magical summons and misread the map.” She said. Rausk laughed.  
“Why were you being magically summoned? You can’t just throw out something like that and expect me to drop it.” He said said. Kieri rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. I’m a changeling.” She said.  
“As in, a fairy stole someone’s baby and replaced it with you?” He asked.  
“Yep. My father was always kind of distant because of it, but at least he taught me how to use a crossbow. My mother decided that I was still a child and still needed protecting so that was nice, but my siblings were less than accepting.” She said. Rausk grimaced, remembering what it was like to be the only half-orc in the orphanage.  
“I’m sorry to hear it. I guess that must have made the call a lot easier to answer.” Rausk said. Kieri leaned back against the tree, lacing her fingers together behind her head.  
“Yeah I guess. I don’t exactly have another childhood to compare it to. Anyway, I was trying to find this cave that was supposed to be a gateway and the map showed one path up the mountain when there were actually two. I took the wrong one and ended up in the ruins of an old temple with this weirdly attractive blind woman. I just wanted something new, so when she offered to get me in touch with a god of death, I said sure, I made a pact and the rest is history.” She said.  
“That’s…” Rausk shook his head, trying not to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” She asked.  
“You tried to pursue a magical destiny, got lost on the way and ended up with a different magical destiny. How is that not funny?” He asked, still trying to keep his laughter in check. She kicked some dirt in his direction, but he could tell that she was starting to laugh as well.  
“Shut up.” She said, with a wide grin. Rausk kicked dirt back at her. As the laughter died down Rausk wiped sweat off the back of his neck and got up, walking over to sit in the shade. She scooted to the side so he could lean back on the tree next to her.  
“So how do I find this oracle?” He asked.  
“East of here in the mountains.” She said, gesturing with her thumb. “I can probably get you there, but it can be kind of an unsettling experience.”  
“Unsettling how?” He asked.  
“Weird, magical, slightly horrific, kind of hard to describe.” She said.  
“That’s awfully vague.” He replied, putting an arm around her as she let herself slide to the right, resting herself against him.  
“Its something probably best experienced for yourself. I’m not even sure it will happen in the same way for you. I’m happy to take you though. There are some friends along the way I’d like to see again.” She said.  
“Sounds fine to me, but I should probably get ahold of some better gear if we’re going to be traveling.” He said.  
“That’s probably true. Do you have something in mind?” She asked.  
“Maybe.” Rausk paused for a moment, then glanced back at the wood axe. It was old, but sharp and more than serviceable.  
“Are there bandits in these woods?” He asked. She shifted too look up at him.  
“Uh, yeah why?” She asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
“No reason. Can I borrow that for a little while?” He asked, pointing at the axe he’d left leaning by the woodpile.  
“You’re not going to ruin the edge are you? Some of those bandits wear armor.” She said. Rausk chuckled.  
“I’ll take good care of it. I haven’t killed anything in weeks, no one’s going to miss a few bandits and since I have practically no worldly possession to rely on, I may as well use the skillset I have. Who doesn’t love a little wholesale slaughter for the good of the community?” He asked. Kieri sighed, trying to look as if she were having none of it.  
“You’re terrible.” She replied, poking him in the side.  
“And you curse people.” Rausk said, poking her back. She ran a hand through her long black hair. Kieri seemed conflicted but she was clearly trying to hide it, and Rausk felt a little bad.  
“I don’t care that you want to go clear out a bunch of bandits, I care that you don’t get yourself killed in the process.” She said.  
“Then maybe you should come with me.” He replied. She stared at him, locking eyes for a moment, before abruptly climbing to her feet. For a moment Rausk thought he was about to get a crossbow bolt in the chest, but as the tiny changeling looked down at him her mouth spread into a smile.  
“Fine, get up.” She said, trying to pull the significantly larger half-orc to his feet. Rausk got up and she started pulling him towards the cabin.  
“Where are we going?” he asked, stopping her as she stepped through the door. Kieri turned around, letting go of his hand.  
“We’re going to see if that wound has healed enough for you to start fighting again.” She said, and Rausk instinctively reached down to feel the spot where he’d been stabbed.  
“And how are you going to determine that?” He asked, trying not to remember the feeling of it.  
“Listen, you’re the first man I’ve met in ages that I legitimately like and if you’re going to risk getting yourself killed then at least once you’re going to fuck me for real. If you can do that, then we’ll go rob some bandits.” She said. Rausk crossed his arms.  
“So you like me?” He asked, giving her a self-satisfied grin.  
“That’s not the point. I am going to go in there, you are going to follow me and I want you to use me like a fucking ragdoll.” She said, poking a finger into his chest to emphasize her point.  
Without waiting for an answer Kieri stormed into the cabin, and Rausk didn’t hesitate to follow, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He found her by the table, arms crossed. As he walked up behind her she turned on him and took a swing. Her small hand collided harmlessly with his chest, and when she swung again he caught her wrist. For a brief moment she looked a bit nervous as Rausk’s grip tightened around her arm, but the moment passed, and she started to struggle. Her other hand struck him hard and repeatedly until he caught that one too. He pulled her in close and she glared up at him.  
“I want you to use me, slap me, call me names, do whatever you want to me. I don’t care what it is, just take control.” She growled. Rausk looked down at her, afraid of hurting her and fighting down the voice in his head that told him no one would want this. For just a moment, her expression softened.  
“I trust you.” She whispered and he smiled back. Then it passed, and just as she started struggling again, Rausk’s expression changed to a more predatory look. Kieri’s eyes widened as he let go of her wrists and wrapped his hands around her waist, nearly picking her up as he spun her around with ease. His fingers dug into the dark brown leather of her corset and as she tried to pull his hands off, he let one go and wrapped up a fist full of her long silky black hair.  
“No please!” she shouted and Rausk could feel himself getting harder against her. He pulled her head back, exposing her slender, pale neck. He wrapped one of his rough hands around it and leaned close to whisper in her ear.  
“I know just what to do with little sluts like you.” He growled softly. She shook her head violently, but the way her body moved told a much different story.  
“No, I’m not! You can’t!” she shouted, struggling to pull his hand from her throat. He released it, instead finding a hold on her hip, which he used to pull her more tightly against him. He bit gently up her soft neck until finally he bit much harder on her pointed ear. She gasped at the sudden pain.  
“You belong to me now.” He said, and before she could protest any further, Rausk forced her down over the table by her hair. There was a thud as she hit the wooden surface, and he kept pushing down to keep her in place as his other hand grasped at her skirt. She worked desperately to push it back down again, but Kieri’s efforts were useless. Rausk pushed the green cloth up, exposing a perfect creamy-white ass. He ran a hand along the soft skin, and then, with one quick motion he lifted his hand and brought it down again with a loud smack. Kieri gasped again in surprise, and as he continued to slap her ass over and over again, her shrieks and squeals of surprise and pain turned to moans.  
“That’s right, that’s my good little whore.” Rausk said, feeling himself getting harder with every smack. Kieri had stopped any pretense of struggle, and as he slipped his fingers around the white fabric of her panties, Kieri began to beg incoherently. Rausk pulled out his cock and slid it along the wet flesh between her legs.  
“Please!” She gasped. “Please just…”  
Rausk forced his cock inside of her and as she stretched around him her pleading returned to incoherent moans. She felt perfect and as he started fucking her harder and harder, Kieri’s back arched. Rausk no longer held her down, instead he pulled her hips against him with both hands as he fucked the tiny witch hard and deep, picking up speed as he went.  
“Fuck!” She shouted. “I’m your cum slut, your whore, your bitch. Just keep using me!”  
Rausk pounded his cock into her, occasionally bringing his hand back down across her reddening ass. She grasped at him, her breasts pressed against the wooden table, her mouth hanging open and her eyes clamped shut as she came. Rausk caught her flailing wrist and pulled the other one from where it supported her on the table. He pulled her back as he continued to fuck her harder and harder.  
“I’m going to leave you dripping with my cum.” He growled as he felt himself getting closer. Kieri moaned, trying to push her ass farther back onto his cock.  
“Please, fill me up.” She begged. Rausk only got faster as his cum erupted inside of her. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked back at him and he felt it in bursts as he tried to force himself deeper into the small quivering girl each time. Rausk slowed as he pumped the last of his cum deep inside of her, and then reached down to puller her up by her hair.  
“Good girl.” He whispered, tightening his grip for just a moment, before releasing her, and softening his demeanor. She collapsed back onto the table with a noise of satisfaction. Rausk ran his hand gently down her back, and he made out half a contented smile. The plain white fabric of her sleeve hid most of her face as she cushioned her head against the hard surface. Rausk continued to stroke her back, returning her smile. Both of them were breathing hard, but very happy.  
Kieri slowly and lazily got up from where she lay on the table, taking a few measures to right her disheveled appearance and as Rausk made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, she made herself comfortable on his lap. He leaned back in the chair as Kieri nestled into him and he continued to stroke her hair and run his hands over her. She seemed content, and Rausk had to admit he felt much the same. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way and he wasn’t really sure what to do with it. Regardless, the fact that she seemed to feel safe after all that made him feel just a little safer with her. A cool breeze blew in through the open door as the two of them sat there, trying to hold on to that feeling.  
“It’s nice not to have to hide anything.” He said, running a hand across the bare skin of her shoulder. Kieri laughed, though the fabric of his shirt muffled it.  
“One of the benefits of magic is that you can get away with some really kinky things.” She said. “I have this place enchanted to the point where no one is going to hear or see anything if I don’t want them to. That’s why no one found you when you showed up here. ”  
“I bet that comes in handy.” Rausk said. She shifted to look up at him.  
“You have no idea. At least half my clients are vindictive husbands or wives who want revenge for being cheated on or can’t find grounds for a divorce and want their spouse gone. When they inevitably screw things up on their own and the younger more attractive option turns out not to be interested, they typically storm out here wanting to burn the witch.” She said.  
“That would drive me crazy.” He replied. Kieri used his shoulder as a handhold to adjust herself into a more comfortable position.  
“Well, it is pretty funny watching angry mobs run around the woods until they tire themselves out like toddlers, and its sometimes kind of fun when two people independently come to me, each asking to curse the other, but being the dreaded witch that haunts these woods isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. There’s a reason I’m willing to help you find the oracle.” She said.  
“Which I’m very grateful for by the way.” He replied. Kieri kissed him on the cheek, and climbed off his lap.  
“Well, my options are either to keep helping a bunch of jackasses secretly kill each other, or to go on an adventure with a tall handsome man who often doesn’t wear a shirt. I feel like there’s a pretty obvious answer to that.” She said, giving him a wink before grabbing a clay cup and pouring some water from a basin.  
“Well when you put it that way…” He said, trailing off as she took a sip from the clay cup.  
“Seriously. I am so tired of that damn village. I wanted an excuse to leave and here you are. Just please be careful going after a bunch of bandits with nothing but a wood axe.” She continued.  
“I have no intention of dying now, this is the first time I’ve had some say in my life since I was a child, and I intend to be alive to take advantage of that. Combat is what I know best, and I was trained to fight much scarier things than bandits.” Rausk said. Moving to avail himself of the water.  
“Well I now fully intend to go with you, so I guess I’ll see for myself.” She said. Rausk took a long sip of cool water, before sitting down again.  
“Good. I wouldn’t mind the chance to show off a little.” He said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes but Rausk was un-phased.


	3. In Which Rausk Meets Some Bandits

In the end, they elected to set out the next day. While Rausk was looking forward to a good fight, he also knew they’d be better off with rest and more time to work with. It turned out to be a pretty nice morning, with a warm breeze blowing through the trees, and the songs of birds filling the background. Rausk couldn’t remember the last time he’d simply taken a walk through the woods. Between the impending violence and the pleasant company, he was having a lovely time.   
Despite her reticence, Kieri also seemed to have an underlying excitement about the situation. She had her crossbow slung across her back, and a small quiver of bolts hanging from her belt. She spent a lot of time pointing out interesting birds, plants, and the different hanging trees and gravesites where she’d found bones for her rituals. Rausk felt as though he should be bothered by her chipper attitude towards necromancy, but he had to admit that it didn’t really bother him all that much.   
“See how the brush is getting denser and the hills start to get steeper? The bandits like to set ambushes here because they can better hide, and because a lot of people will get tired and let their guard down while they focus on trudging up and down the hills. Most of the bandits are deserters from the Royal Army and still have their weapons and armor, so if you see something metal in the bushes you might want to get ready.” Kieri said. She was speaking in hushed tones and Rausk followed suit.  
“So, can I ask how you know so much about these particular bandits?” He asked. Kieri paused, slipping a hand under her hair to rub the back of her neck before letting of a sigh.  
“I had a thing with one of them for a while. It didn’t end particularly well and if they weren’t afraid of my magic, they’d probably have come after me by now.” She said.   
“Will you be okay if we run into him?” Rausk asked.  
“It was a her actually, and she’s long gone, so there won’t be a problem.” Kieri replied. Rausk chuckled.  
“A her?” He asked.  
“Yep, she was a blonde tiefling with amazing legs. Trust me, I’ve probably fucked more women than you have, but I’m much pickier with men so watch yourself.” She said, poking him in the side. Rausk poked her back and she giggled as she tried to bat his hand away.   
“One of these days you’ll have to tell me some stories.” He said.  
“Is that so? Well I’ll tell you some stories if you tell me some stories.” She said. Rausk grinned, putting a hand on her waist to pull her closer as they walked.   
“I already told you a story. It’s why I’m here in the first place.” He said.  
“I meant the fun parts.” She said, poking him again.  
“Heh, okay. I’ll make you a deal. You fill me in on your history with these bandits, and we’ll trade the fun stories tonight.” He said. Kieri groaned.   
“Okay, fine. It was kind of messy. They used to pay me to stitch them up if a robbery went wrong. She was beautiful and tough and it was nice for a while, but she was also ambitious and wanted to set something up in the capital. She decided I was coming along and never gave me much of a choice. I was angry, she was angry. She left and the other bandits still hate me because of whatever it was she told them. I never liked them much anyway, but they still live here so I still have to deal with them.” Kieri said. “Now you better tell me all the dirty details when we get home.”  
“With pleasure. Thanks for filling me in.” He said.   
“Yeah, well I guess it’s…” Kieri began, but was cut off by a scream from over the hill just in front of them. It was followed by the sound of metal on metal.   
“Sounds like swords.” Rausk said as the two picked up their pace. They climbed the hill as fast as they could, sinking down as they reached the crest. Rausk and Kieri looked down on four armed men surrounding three small figures. It took a moment for Rausk to realize the bandits were accosting a group of halflings rather than armed children. Two of them were already down, one having been run through with a sword, the other put down by an arrow. The last had clearly surrendered.   
“I’m going to try creeping around through the bushes to flank them while they’re distracted.” Rausk said. Kieri nodded, getting her crossbow ready.   
“I can shoot from here and soften them up for you.” She said.   
“Perfect. When I charge them, hit the one farthest from me. It’ll get pretty chaotic pretty fast, but we can at least start by trying to work in from opposite sides.” Rausk said. Kieri nodded.  
“Stay safe.” She said.   
“I’ll be ok. Just please don’t shoot me.” He replied.   
“Well now I’m tempted.” She said. Rausk chuckled as he crawled into the brush, making his way carefully down the hill. The terrain was rough, but he managed to get down the hill unnoticed. The bandits were pretty well distracted between searching the bodies, and lording it over the terrified Halfling girl. It seemed to take forever, but finally he crawled out of the denser brush and onto a deer trail. It couldn’t have been better placed, and he wondered if the bandits had used it to hide when they’d ambushed the halflings.   
“The forest is no place for weak little runts like you. You know we’re practically doing you a favor.” Said one of the bandits, gesturing a short sword. His back was to Rausk, so he made for a good first target.   
“Would you just shut up and grab her jewelry already.” Muttered a second bandit as he searched one of the bodies.   
“Oh shut up, I’m just having a little fun.” Replied the first bandit.   
“You’re talking loudly and wasting time. Grab whatever you can get and lets go.” Said the third bandit. Rausk was pretty sure they’d go on all day like this if he didn’t do something soon. Slinging the axe over his shoulder in a relaxed and ready position, he walked quietly, almost casually, up behind the first bandit. Since he’d pretty much stopped trying to hide he was a little surprised when they still didn’t see him. It was the Halfling who’s eye he caught. She nervously brushed her curly brown hair out of her face, but said nothing to give him away.   
“Yeah, yeah, shove it up your ass…” the first bandit began, but was cut off as Rausk planted the wood axe in the back of the man’s skull. Rausk winked at the Halfling, and a split second later, a crossbow bolt caught the third bandit in the back. The second bandit let off a long string of curses as he stumbled backwards over a cloth sack in which they’d been tossing anything valuable. Since the wood axe was firmly stuck, Rausk picked up the first bandit’s short sword and followed quickly.   
“Who the hell are you?” The second bandit yelled as he barely managed to scramble back to his feet, waving his sword back and forth to keep Rausk from getting too close. The fourth bandit was quickly brought down by a second shot from Kieri.   
“Just out for a stroll.” Rausk replied, parrying as the bandit jabbed the sword at him. “Kieri says hi by the way.”  
“What, did that bitch sucker you into doing her dirty work? What are you, simple?” The bandit spat.  
“You’re not much good at making friends are you?” Rausk replied, feinting towards the man’s face. As the bandit brought his sword up to keep the flashing blade away from his eyes, Rausk brought the sword back down, running it through the man’s stomach. He fell to the ground, doubled over with an expression of shock on his face. He clawed for the sword, which Rausk kicked out of his reach.  
“At least you’re a fighter.” Rausk said, before finishing him off. As he pulled the short sword back out of the bandit’s neck, he glanced over to see the Halfling sit down heavily against a nearby tree. He cleaned the blood off on the bandit’s cloak and walked over towards her.   
“Are you alright there miss?” He asked. She starred back at him, a little bit wide eyed. “Well, you don’t have to say anything, but if you want to retrieve anything they took, I’m not sure they’ll be moving any time soon.”  
Kieri began strolling down the hill, crossbow in the crook of her arm. Rausk grinned at her as he began searching the bandits. He pulled off the boots that looked like they would fit him best and tried them on. The Halfling girl followed his lead and began aggressively rooting around for whatever valuables she’d been relieved of. Kieri made it to the bottom of the hill and stood there for a moment watching him. Maybe it was his ego talking, but he thought he saw a look of pride on her face.   
“I made sure to put your axe somewhere safe.” Rausk said, gesturing to the bandit behind him.   
“How were you ever a paladin?” Kieri asked, shaking her head.   
“I told you I was bad at it.” Rausk replied. The Halfling girl looked up as she pulled an expensive looking silver flute from a cloth sack one of the bandits had left.  
“You’re a hero to me, sir.” She said. Rausk shrugged.  
“I’m just good at killing people. I don’t know if I deserve to be called a hero.” He said. Kieri giggled.  
“You look so uncomfortable.” She said, pulling the crossbow bolt from the bandit’s back. Rausk gave her an exasperated look, which just made her laugh more.   
“Please, sir, I’m so grateful for your assistance. Accept my thanks.” She said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Rausk was taller than most humans, so when the tiny girl reached out a hand to emphasize her sincere thanks, it rested on the uppermost section of his thigh, perilously close to something else.   
Rausk was fairly certain she was trying to flirt with him, and under different circumstances he might have pursued it, but there were a few problems. First and foremost was the fact that he really liked Kieri. She seemed to have as few inhibitions as he did, but until he could ask her directly how she felt about the prospect, he wasn’t going to flirt with other women while she was around. There was also the simple fact that sex isn’t usually the first thing on the mind of a traumatized woman. This was something Rausk had seen a lot of other paladins learn the hard way when the whole knight in shining armor thing went to their heads. On the off chance that she actually was just thanking him for getting rid of the bandits, he wouldn’t press it. This hypothesis was called into question somewhat by the length of time her hand lingered on his thigh, and the fact that her wide eyes, full of sincerity, also kept shifting down to a certain area just to the left of her hand. An area that had grown somewhat in the last few seconds. Rausk glanced back at Kieri, who seemed to be enjoying the situation much more than he was.   
“You’re welcome.” Rausk sighed, stepping back out of her reach. She smiled at him sweetly and knelt back down to continue retrieving her possessions.   
“Have you found everything you want?” Kieri asked, smirking at him.   
“Just about. I’ve got a cloak, boots, armor, weapons, and some rudimentary traveling gear. I should be ok for the moment.” He replied.  
“Did you find anything else that might be fun?” Kieri asked, kneeling down to retrieve her second crossbow bolt.  
“Some of it I’m not sure about.” He replied, glancing over at the Halfling. She clearly wasn’t a child, especially with a skirt that short, but she wore an awful lot of ribbons and bows for an adult. Her makeup was carefully applied, but just a touch overdone. “Hey kid. How old are you?”  
“Just barely marriageable age.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes. Rausk glanced back at Kieri, who was in the process of rolling her eyes. He almost wanted to tell the Halfling to stop trying so hard.  
“So what are you doing way out here?” He asked.   
“Oh!” she said, perking up for a moment. “I have a performance scheduled in the next town. My name is Celia, and I’m a bard. Someday I’ll be a great one.”  
“I’m Rausk, and this is Kieri.” He replied.  
“Lovely to meet you.” She said.   
“So who were your friends?” Kieri asked.   
“Oh, them?” Celia said, poking one of them with her toe. “They were mostly just disappointing. They talked big but weren’t particularly impressive.”   
“That seems a little callous.” Kieri said.   
“Don’t worry about them, it’s their own fault really. Were you the one who shot the big fellow? You’re a bit of a hero too, aren’t you?” She said.   
“Flattery isn’t going to get you anything.” Kieri replied.  
“No, I’m being serious. A hero is someone who does great things. I don’t care why you did it. You were both very impressive. Not only did you save me, you gave me inspiration for my first original work.” She said.   
“Wait… you’re going to write a song about us?” Rausk asked.  
“Of course!” She said.  
“Do we have any say in this?” Asked Kieri.   
“Not really. I’m going to write it one way or another. The spellbinding saga of the handsome brooding half-orc with a troubled past, and the gorgeous elven archer of the forest is too good to pass up.” She said, looking off into the distance.   
“You’ve known us for ten minutes, how do we warrant a saga?” Rausk asked.   
“It will be based on a true story, but I can fill in the blanks.” She said.  
“You know, I found him wounded and nursed him back to health.” Kieri said.   
“That’s perfect!” Celia gasped.   
“Don’t encourage her.” He said, turning towards Kieri.  
“Why not? It could be fun. Do you want to stay with us tonight?” Kieri asked.  
“That would be wonderful.” Celia replied, gathering up the rest of her things.   
“We’re planning to start on a journey tomorrow as well, so maybe we can escort you to the next town.” Kieri suggested, as Celia trotted towards her.  
“Thank you so much! You won’t regret the offer.” She said.   
“Why?” Rausk mouthed silently at Kieri, who only smiled and shrugged.   
Since Celia seemed to have little interest in her dead companions, Rausk went through their pockets before rolling them off to the side of the trail. There was no time, nor tools for a proper burial. He grabbed an extra short sword that seemed like it might useful for a project he had in mind, before moving to join Kieri and Celia.   
“One of your companion’s had some ale on him. I don’t think he’ll miss it if we have some with dinner tonight.” Rausk said, gesturing with the glass bottle before sliding it into his new pack.   
“I would love to share a drink with such dashing heroes.” Celia said. Rausk wondered if the Halfling would get better or worse with some alcohol in her.   
“Sounds perfect.” Kieri said, and as they began to walk towards her cabin, Kieri drifted over next to Rausk. She went up on tip toes for a moment to whisper in his ear, “I still want to hear some stories.”


	4. In Which Rausk Entertains Company

The trek back to Kieri’s cabin was a good deal louder than it had been with just the two of them. Rausk knew that Kieri was probably excited to have someone new to talk to, as it had just been just him for the last few weeks, and no one at all for a while before that. However, the difficulty in talking to Kieri alone presented a bit of a problem. The likelihood that Celia’s advances wouldn’t stop was part of it, but Rausk was also a little concerned at how the Halfling would react to the many artifacts of witchcraft Kieri kept around her home. Between the magic that kept the cabin hidden, and Celia’s apparent lack of martial inclination, Rausk wasn’t too worried about real consequences, but it was a nice day and he really didn’t want to have that conversation.   
Kieri had been enjoying Celia’s willingness to bend the truth to suit the narrative, and had been filling her head with all sorts of ideas. Rausk normally enjoyed a good web of lies, but he found himself rather annoyed, and the simplicity of it just annoyed him further. He liked to think that morality was something you pretended to have so no one would bother you, or burn you at the stake. You lied and pretended until no one was looking and then you did whatever you wanted whenever you could get away with it. In this case, what Rausk wanted to do was to see just how much of his cock would fit inside that pretty little Halfling. He was pretty sure he could get away with it, but unfortunately he didn’t know for sure how Kieri would feel about something like that. There was a chance she wouldn’t mind, and there was chance she would. He was frustrated to realize that he didn’t want to risk it.   
“So, before you were exiled for a crime you didn’t commit, did you ever fight any duels, or big monsters, or anything like that?” Celia asked.   
“Hmn?” Rausk glanced up, coming back to reality. He’d lost track of the conversation for a while as he’d been sorting through his own thoughts.   
“Duels, monsters, anything epic like that?” Kieri chimed in.  
“I killed a lot of goblins, and I won a lot of competitions involving polearms.” He said. Kieri patted Celia on the back.  
“Oh, he’s just being modest. I heard he killed an ancient black dragon that had turned itself into a lich.” Kieri said.  
“Wow!” Celia gasped.   
“Oh come on, if you want to lie you need to either add an element of truth or make it believable. I didn’t kill a dragon that was also a lich, I was part of a whole group that killed it. The beast was actually taken out by my mentor and he sacrificed himself to do it. It stays with me to this day, and I’d thank you not to bring it up.” Rausk said. The other two paused for a moment. He’d put enough emotion into his voice to cast some doubt. He watched Kieri trying to figure out whether or not to call him on it, or to. Celia was more willing to accept it.   
“That’s awful, I’m so sorry. It’s a perfect tragic backstory though.” She said.  
“It’s also complete bullshit.” He replied, grinning at Kieri, before turning back to Celia. “Don’t give me too many epic deeds prior to the beginning of the story, its more fun if the audience gets to see the hero build up to something.”   
“Got it.” Celia said, as they finally made their way up the path and arrived back at Kieri’s cabin. The young witch led the way, stopping just out front.   
“Welcome. It’s not much, but its home for the moment. I have a little cleaning up to do before I invite you inside, maybe Rausk can keep you entertained while he cleans up the mess that bandit’s head made of my axe.” She said, gesturing towards the wood shed.   
“Of course. I would love to be entertained by such a big hero.” She said, drifting back into her simpering flirtation. Rausk raised an eyebrow at Kieri, who just smiled, shrugged and walked into the cabin.  
“Have fun! I’ll give you a shout when the house is ready.” She called back. Rausk wasn’t sure if she was encouraging him, or just poking fun at him, but he sighed, dropped his new gear under the nearest tree, and slung the axe over his shoulder.   
“It’s not exactly the palace, but its cozy enough.” He said, gesturing for Celia to follow him as he made his way to the woodshed.   
“No, its beautiful out here, very rustic. Have you been to the palace?” She asked.   
“A couple of times when I was a squire. It’s very grandiose. You’d probably like it.” He said, and Celia looked off wistfully as Rausk looked around. The wood shed was fairly simple. Most of his experience was with maintaining weapons and nice ones at that, so he had to slow himself down before he made it more complicated than it had to be.  
“I’d love to see the palace.” She said. “You’re so lucky. Maybe someday I’ll perform there. Being on stage in front of all those lords and ladies sounds just… thrilling.” She said. Rausk watched Celia’s expression change with her tone. The romantic, almost childish excitement changed to something less much less innocent. It wasn’t hard to recognize after so many trysts with noble ladies who didn’t know how to express whatever deep dark embarrassing thing they really wanted to try out. Rausk watched her for a moment, trying to imagine what was going through her mind.   
“You like to be looked at, don’t you?” Rausk said. Celia’s gaze dropped quickly to the ground. She grew red and looked more than a little uncomfortable.   
“I know I’m not supposed to. Young ladies are only to be attractive so as to gain a husband.” She said. The way Celia said it made Rausk want to laugh, but he refrained. At this point he just wanted her to be comfortable enough to speak.  
“You sound like you’re reciting something.” He replied. Celia looked up at him and he tried to keep his expression kind and reassuring. She sighed.  
“Yes. I like to be looked at. I love being seen, being noticed. It’s one of the reasons I decided to leave home and become a bard.” She said, nervously playing with the gold bracelets that hung loosely from both her wrists. The trees around them swayed as a gentle wind blew through the forest.  
“I don’t know what’s normal for Halflings, but you could be one of the biggest deviants your kind has ever seen and I still probably wouldn’t judge you.” Rausk said. Celia stepped a little closer.   
“Do you like looking at me?” She asked. While he was still conflicted about this particular situation, Rausk was rather enjoying the more forward women he’d been meeting lately, unfortunately, it didn’t make this situation any less difficult. He glanced back in the direction of the cabin and realized they were hidden from view. He looked back at Celia who had begun to run one hand over her bare shoulder, down across her cleavage, and over the low cut, dark pink fabric that covered her breast. She was very pretty, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He could feel himself getting harder as Celia stepped closer, playing with a ringlet of her long brown hair.   
“You are… very enticing.” He said.   
“You like looking at me?” She asked again.   
At that moment Rausk realized something important. This was a crossroads. For years he’d been in the shadow of a religion that sought to control his actions. He’d done a lot of things in secret to show himself that no one could control him, and while it so often satisfied his basic desires, it was fundamentally because of the world he’d been raised in. Rausk already knew what choice he was going to make. He hated himself for it, he tried to rationalize it, but in the end he was still a creature of short-term self-interest.  
“Yes.” He said, and Celia reached out a hand, running it along his thigh. He could see the confidence rising in her as her hand explored much farther than it had before.   
“I can’t believe I caught the eye of such a big handsome hero like…” Celia began, but Rausk put a hand over her mouth.   
“Stop. You’re a lot more charming when you don’t try to stroke my ego.” He said. Celia looked embarrassed. She looked back down at the ground and Rausk didn’t hesitate to correct that. With one hand he lifted up her chin, locking eyes with her as he took her tiny hand from his thigh and pressed it against him so she could feel how hard he’d become. She went red again, biting her lip. For a moment she seemed speechless.   
“Will you look at me? All of me?” She asked. Rausk knelt down.   
“I’ll look at you, I’ll touch you. I’ll do all manner of things, so long as you promise to tell me if I’ve gone too far.” He said.   
“Ok, I promise.” She replied, and he reached out a hand, feeling the softness of her breast. It didn’t take much to pull it down, exposing the bare flesh. Rausk thought they were probably above average for a Halfling, but in his hands they were very small. He used his thumb to play with her nipples, before putting them to his lips and gently biting first one, and then the other. Celia took a sharp breath inwards.  
“That feels… nice.” She whispered.   
“Have you done this before?” Rausk asked.  
“Of course.” She said, her tone defensive. “Just never with someone so… big.”   
Rausk didn’t answer. Instead he stood in front of her, watching the exposed Halfling girl as he pulled out his cock. It was large by human standards, and he couldn’t imagine what it might look like to a Halfling. Celia didn’t say a thing. The look on her face expressed trepidation tempered by a strong desire. She reached out, wrapping her tiny fingers around the shaft, followed a moment later by her red painted lips gently kissing the very tip. She licked the pre-cum from what little of the head had been exposed from the foreskin.   
“How far do you think you can go?” Rausk asked, and Celia looked up at him for a moment, before realizing what he meant.   
“Lets find out.” She said, running her hands up and down the shaft.   
Celia’s mouth was warm and soft as her lips opened wide to accommodate the enormous green tinted cock. Rausk had half expected her to change her mind when she actually saw it, but the little Halfling pushed nervously forward, pressing her mouth farther and farther down. She held herself there, desperately trying to push farther. After an impressively long time, she began to gag and had to pull herself off of him. It took a moment before she could speak.  
“How’d I do?” She asked, gasping for breath. Rausk smiled down at her.   
“Quite nicely.” He said, gesturing to the ring that her red painted lips had left behind. She looked disappointed.   
“I thought I’d gone farther than that.” She said, still trying to get her breath back. Rausk knelt down and grabbed hold of one of the larger bows that adorned Celia’s dress, pulling her towards him as he used his other hand to gently and firmly pull back her hair.  
“How would you feel if I take over for a bit?” He asked. Celia tried to nod, but the grip he had on her hair afforded little movement. Her body pressed excitedly towards him as he stood up, releasing her dress, but using his grip on her beautifully curled hair to press her lips once more onto his cock. Rausk pushed her mouth down onto him with slow control, keeping her exactly where he wanted her, and seeing just how far he could push her. His cock went farther than before, though not by a lot. However, Rausk didn’t stop there. He began to use her head like a toy, moving it up and down as she made little noises around it. Celia had started pumping up and down on the length of cock that her mouth was too small to accommodate. He’d been pushing in just a little harder each time, until finally he stopped, pulling her mouth off his cock.  
“You didn’t finish…” She said. Rausk met her eyes before running them along her exposed breasts. He wanted to make sure she knew how much he appreciated what he saw.   
I want to see the rest of you first.” He said. Celia smiled, excitedly grasping at the buttons and lacing on her dress as she still tried to catch her breath. Soon her dress fell to the ground, leaving her naked except for her comparatively simple white underthings.   
“Can… can I ask you to do something?” She said.   
“Of course.” He replied. She bit her lip, glancing down at the ground for a moment, before the words came tumbling out of her.  
“I want you to cum on me. My face, my tits, everywhere.” She said. Rausk stared at her for a moment. It wasn’t something he’d expected her to ask.   
“You really want that?” He asked.   
“I’ve always been afraid to ask, but you’re so sure, and you seem nice, and if you want to…” She trailed off. Rausk was anything but sure about the situation, but he wasn’t going to stop now. It wasn’t something he’d tried before and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. She took a sharp breath inwards as he pushed her down to her knees. She pushed her breast up with her hands, presenting an inviting target. Kneeling before him she looked truly small, almost insignificant. He towered over her aiming his long, thick, veiny cock down at the expectant girl.   
“That’s how you want me to see you?” He asked, pumping his hand up and down the long shaft. Nodded, trying to contain her excitement as she anxiously waited for what was to come.   
“Right now… yes. I want to be on display, covered in cum.” She said, opening her mouth in anticipation. She certainly knew how to present herself, and Rausk couldn’t help but appreciate the gorgeous little Halfling with her brown curly hair falling down her naked back and shapely breasts presented so nicely. He wanted to do a lot more to her, but as cum erupted from his cock he found that he enjoyed the sense of degrading her. Cum erupted from him and splattered all over her face and her tits, leaving that pretty naïve girl as a used whore.   
As much as Rausk was enjoying this new game, Celia seemed to enjoy it much more. The way she moved was lewd and he wondered if she was imagining the audience she talked about. She swayed back and forth and lapped at the cum on her tits with her tongue. She ran her hands over her body, fingering herself, and occasionally checking to see if Rausk was still watching, which he certainly was. He wanted to push it farther, call her names, humiliate her, all those fun dirty things, but he elected not to. He didn’t want to lose that gamble and ruin something that had been really nice for both of them. Instead he quietly slipped a hand behind her head, pulling her back towards his cock. Celia happily sucked the last little bit from the tip, and continued licking as she touched herself.   
As he stood there, watching Celia enjoy herself, Rausk felt a sinking feeling inside of his chest. It was a fear and a frustration with his inability to put someone else’s happiness before his own. It was still possible that Kieri had indeed been encouraging him. After everything they talked about she had to know what kind of person he was, but in a sense it didn’t matter. There were no clerics, no order of paladins, it was just him judging his own actions and he was uncomfortable to find that morality was murky.   
“Thank you.” Celia said, looking up at him. It was genuine gratitude and regardless of what was bothering him, he was happy that she had enjoyed the experience. He smiled back at her  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said, offering her his new cloak to help her clean up. Whatever frustrations he’d had with his training as a paladin, they’d at least instilled some small amount of chivalry, though he wasn’t sure this was it’s intended application. He felt like he had something to make up for, even if he was currently directing it at the wrong person.   
“You don’t have to worry about me by the way.” She said. Rausk looked at her, confused. She smiled reassuringly.   
“I don’t want anything from you, I just want to try out some new things with new people. I’m not looking to stay with anyone at all right now.” Celia explained. Rausk chuckled.   
“That’s really sweet of you, but it’s not really what I’m worried about.” He said. Celia began cleaning his cum from her body.  
“You mean Kieri? I’m pretty sure she meant this to happen.” Celia said.  
“I hope so, but it’s still a little new between us and we never really talked about what precisely was and wasn’t okay.” Rausk replied.   
“Well, I’ll stay quiet and let you both work things out. I have a performance I need to be at in a few days anyway, so if it becomes a problem I’ll leave.” She said.   
“I appreciate it. This relationship stuff is a little new to me. Being a half-orc didn’t exactly make me marriage material, so I usually ended up being someone’s secret fling.” He said.  
“That actually sounds ideal to me. I’m not much interested in relationships at all.” Celia replied, pulling her overly complicated dress back on. Rausk laughed.  
“It’s not as fun as it sounds. Being half descended from everyone’s least favorite conquerors means that no matter the circumstances, you’ll always be blamed if you get caught.” He said, helping her lace up a particularly difficult part of her dress.   
“I guess keeping everything secret wasn’t too much fun for me either.” She said.   
“Well, here’s to not having to hide anymore.” Rausk said. Celia smiled and a moment later Kieri’s voice echoed from the cabin. He set aside the axe, resolving to take care of it as soon as he could while Celia quickly smoothed out her appearance. Rausk led the way back towards the house and Kieri watched them from where she leaned against the doorframe. She smiled at Rausk, and he tried to smile back, but felt awful, which still annoyed him. Celia skipped past Kieri and into the house as if nothing at all had happened. Her voice emanated from inside the house.  
“This is so nice!” She exclaimed.   
“Celia seems awfully perky.” Kieri said.  
“She’s always perky.” Rausk replied. The young witch laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to know for sure if she was actually okay with what he’d done. He knew from experience that assumptions were dangerous, reading between the lines was dangerous, and he was terrified that he’d just ruined a good thing. Not to mention that she could very easily kill him with magic.


End file.
